


Daily Grind

by no_wifi_in_Trost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...if that makes sense, Implied Levi/Eren - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, but it's from Petra's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_wifi_in_Trost/pseuds/no_wifi_in_Trost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Ral knew exactly how to make Corporal Levi's coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is, surprisingly, my first fiction for SnK/AoT. It is something short and sweet that I thought of while making my own coffee! Don't be fooled by the description; this fiction is Levi/Eren. It is implied, though, so you might have to squint.  
> I will most probably be posting this of ff.net where I go by enchanted 6818, as well as my tumblr, no-wifi-in-trost.  
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Petra Ral knew exactly how to make Corporal Levi’s coffee.

It wasn’t something the Corps indulged in often; coffee was much more expensive than tea, and not everyone liked the bitter taste. But when they decided to purchase some, it was always welcomed, everyone thankful for the extra burst of caffeine in the mornings before training. The newer recruits in particular had an affinity for the stuff, finding new things to put in it; milk, sugar, cinnamon, the rare cocoa or vanilla. The Corporal, while an honest tea-lover, always appreciated the coffee.

Petra smiled as she ground the coffee beans, making sure to leave it a fine powder. While that makes the liquid harder to strain before putting it in the cup, it made everything have a smoother and richer taste, if steeped long enough.

Some would think the Corporal drank his coffee black like his tea, but Petra knew better. Levi liked his coffee warm and sweet, with a copious amount of milk and two teaspoons of sugar. Petra made sure to add the sugar first, and the milk last. This way, she was sure to have every grain dissolved into the coffee. Adding the milk too early could chill the drink too quickly, and by the time Petra made the trek to the Corporal’s office, the coffee would be stone cold. 

Petra poured the strained coffee into Levi’s favorite teacup, one adorned with intricate designs in black ink. She added the milk, and then placed the cup on a plate with a slice of warmed bread, in case the Corporal was hungry. She bumped the door open with her hip, looking around to make sure she hadn’t hit anyone. Petra made her way up the winding stairs, careful not to tip the plate. She mused over the past week, mulling over events in her head.

Eren Jaeger had been more successful in controlling his Titan form, and had given Hanji a lot of new information on Titans. Commander Erwin had started supervising some training, even offering pointers to the new cadets here and there. Plus, all the new recruits had gotten the hang of cleaning the entire place correctly. Corporal Levi was finally able to sit down and eat at the table without frowning at an invisible speck of dust. Levi was starting to look more and more relaxed as the days went by as well.

Petra giggled to herself. Levi’s calm and amicable presence had nothing to do with a clean house, but more about a fiery cadet intent on keeping the entire military on their toes. There were times when, with a knowing smile, Petra would direct young Eren to the place Levi sat. Many times Petra came across a flustered boy and smirking man.

Today was one such time, apparently, as Petra neared Corporal Levi’s door and almost ran into Eren. He was bright red, his brows furrowed, his hair tousled and lips swollen and parted. He mumbled a quick apology to Petra, before running off down the many hallways and staircases to the soldiers’ barracks. Petra peeked into the office, holding back a smile. 

Levi sat at his desk, casually leaning forward as he signed documents. But Petra could see the slight tremor in his hand, the pink on his cheeks, and the hurriedly-smoothed hair. Petra knocked on the doorframe to get his attention.

“Corporal? I have your drink.”

Levi looked up, and then nodded for her to come in. Petra gently set the plate on the desk, before smiling at Levi. Levi quirked his lips up in thanks, and then resumed his work. Petra turned and left, smiling again to herself as she walked back down the winding stairs, the sweet smell of the Corporal’s coffee following her down.


End file.
